Unraveling Secrets
by wickedmusicallover095
Summary: Six months after the Ultimate Battle the Charmed Ones are given surprising news. But soon afterward, when something from Paige's past come back to haunt her, her secrets start to unravel. How will her sisters, Billie, and Henry react? Sequel to 'Summoning Prue'. T for Safety. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Marie, who's the demon?" Paige whispered orbing in behind her charge.

"I don't know. He's deflecting my powers," she said as they hid behind trash cans in an alleyway. Paige looked up to see the demon facing away from them.

"Come out Marie, I'm not going to hurt you," the demon said and Paige froze. She recognized the voice all to well. She shook her head remembering that she could fight this demon, just like she did last time.

"I'm sure she'd believe you Jonas," Paige said sarcastically stepping out of the shadows. He turned around.

"Paige, dear, what a nice surprise," she said his lips turning up into a sinister smile.

"Not so much," she replied and she called for a pole throwing it at the demon. He shimmered out of the way just in time. Paige fought Jonas in hand to hand combat as she told her charge to run.

"You really think I could die?" he asked pinning Paige up against a wall.

"Every demon can die, especially at the hands of a Charmed One," Paige said using more force and ramming him against the back wall. She grabbed the athame from her belt ready to plunge it into his heart but he shimmered out before she could.

"Damn it," she cursed brushing herself off. Paige left the alleyway in search of Marie. She found her in a park crowded with people.

"Who was that?"

"Demon from the past," she said, "Keep in public places for a while. He won't attack if you're with a lot of other people." Her charge merely nodded and Paige orbed home.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe anxiously awaited for Paige to arrive. The Elders had announced that they'd be getting a new whitelighter that evening. They weren't thrilled of the news remembering the last time they had a whitelighter besides Leo, it had ended with Leo returning. That couldn't happen now though since he was mortal. The two older sisters questioned the Elder why they needed a new one considering Paige could heal now. Plus they didn't fight demons as often.

The Elder was clear with his answer, Paige has multiple charges, demons will always be around, and Piper's sons couldn't take the responsibility being so young. The dinner became cold as time passed and Paige didn't arrive. They tried calling and Leo said she was probably helping other charges. Piper put the leftover food up and she joined her sister, husband, and sons in the conservatory.

They heard the front door open and were surprised to see Billie and not Paige. Even though several months had passed since the Ultimate Battle Piper and Phoebe weren't so trusting of Billie. She had regained Paige's trust fairly quickly. Phoebe was slowly beginning to trust the girl again and she made friendly conversation with her. She received nothing but cold looks and bitter remarks from Piper.

"Hey Billie, if you're looking for Paige she isn't here," Phoebe said.

"She sent me to tell you she can't come till tomorrow morning. Her charge was attacked by a demon and Paige is staying with them to make sure she's safe."

"Did she say who the demon was?" Phoebe asked.

"No, she just said he was dangerous. She looked really worried though, you don't think it could be the Source could you?"

"No, if it was, she'd be here right now. I'm sure she's safe," Phoebe said, "You should tell Henry though, I'm sure he'd like to know." Billie nodded and left the Manor. Leo was forgiving of Billie not truly understanding what had happened while he'd been gone. He let Piper rant but he also told her everyone deserved a second chance.

* * *

"I don't understand why you told me to lie to your sisters," Billie said to Paige when she arrived at the Charmed One's apartment.

"My sisters can't know that he's back yet. I'll tell you more about this demon later, I promise. I just need tonight to think."

"I can go stay with a friend for a while until..." but Paige stopped her.

"No, the guest room is yours. Piper will come around, don't worry. She's just been through a lot all these years. You'll be back at the Manor soon," Paige said, "I'm going to go think. When Henry gets back tell him I'm at the bridge and I'll be back late." Paige grabbed her coat and orbed out of the apartment.

* * *

The Elder arrived around eight that evening alone. Piper was in a bad mood partially because Billie had stopped by and partially because of the new whitelighter. When she had heard the news she knew that they'd be back to demon fighting, even though she thought they were done.

"We don't need a new whitelighter, we don't fight demons anymore," she had told the Elder. Of course he had been cryptic and said it was always good to have one in an emergency.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted," he said orbing out as the new whitelighter orbed in. Piper's scowl changed to a smile. Phoebe gasped when their whitelighter materialized.

"Prue!" they cried throwing their arms around their eldest sister. Prue smiled along with them.

"Are you really back? For good this time?" Phoebe asked. Prue nodded and told her sisters what had happened to her after Paige left limbo.

The Elders offered her the opportunity to become a whitelighter. Prue's only condition was that the Charmed Ones would be her charges. She had trained the past several years not knowing what had happened with Leo, Coop, or Billie. She told her sisters that her training stopped when she heard Paige and Phoebe had died.

She revealed that Paige had died first, her body destroyed in the blast. Phoebe and Leo looked at Piper. Piper hadn't told Phoebe everything that had happened that night. Leo knew Piper tried to look for Paige but he pulled her away before she had the chance. Phoebe felt a surge of anger against Piper but realized that even if her sister had searched, she wouldn't have been able to find Paige.

When time was set back Prue returned to training. After her story she finally asked where Paige was.

"She's with one of her charges," Piper said, "Demon attacked them and Paige wants to make sure they're safe." Prue nodded somewhat understanding the situation. She then asked her sisters to tell her what had happened when she was 'up there'. When they got to Billie, each sister had a different view. Prue ended up siding with Piper.

"She betrayed you and chose the side of evil."

"She was influenced by her sister. She ended up killing her in the end Prue. She's been through a lot. She realized that her sister was evil and chose correctly," Phoebe said defending Billie. Prue didn't reply and there was silence for several minutes. Leo was the one to change to topic. He told Prue that he was now headmaster of Magic School but he didn't mention that Billie had been helping him out with several of his classes.

Piper told her sister of her plans of turning P3 into a restaurant. She showed her sisters the binder she had organized of cost, plans, and what she'd be serving. Phoebe told her of her job as an advice columnist at the Bay Mirror and her relationship with Coop. Prue was most surprised to hear that Piper was the only sister living in the Manor. Piper then talked to Leo about making the basement into a small apartment for Prue when he wasn't working.

* * *

Paige arrived back at her apartment very early in the morning. Henry didn't stay up even though he was worried, Billie convinced him that Paige would be alright. She greeted the Charmed One by handing her a cup of tea.

"What are you going to do about this demon?"

"I don't know yet. I thought he was dead, but apparently he isn't. You should get to bed. Don't you have to be at Magic School tomorrow morning?" Billie nodded and started to leave the kitchen.

"We'll head to the Manor together tomorrow morning and you can leave with Leo while I meet our new whitelighter," Paige said stopping her.

"Okay," she said glad to have Paige back in her life, "Thank you, again, for letting me stay here." Paige merely smiled at the girl and she flipped the lights off as she too left the kitchen.

_A/N: So what did you all think? Did you enjoy the first chapter? I'll update next week. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, favoriting, and adding this story to your alert list! Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review at the end!_

Chapter 2

The following morning Paige and Billie drove to the Manor. Phoebe was the one to open the door and she greeted Billie with a smile. Leo was in the dining room placing books and notes into his bag.

"Billie, I'll be ready in a moment. Why don't you meet the sisters' whitelighter?" he suggested shoving several folders into his bag.

"Sure," she said looking at Paige who merely shrugged. They followed Phoebe into the kitchen. A woman sat at the counter, her dark long hair covered her face. Piper was smiling as she poured cups of coffee. She looked up.

"Paige! You're here," she said. Paige stepped forward toward the woman and extended her hand.

"Nice to finally meet our new whitelighter," she said and Prue turned to see her. Paige's jaw dropped.

"Hi, Paige," she said standing up. She pulled her baby sister into her arms.

"We missed you last night," Prue said.

"Yeah, well had to help a charge," Paige said sill stunned, "You should meet Billie." She motioned for the blonde witch to step forward. Billie cautiously walked up next to Paige.

"It's nice to meet you," she said as Prue's eyes narrowed. Leo was the one to come to Billie's aid before Prue could say anything.

"Billie, we should really get going. The students will be finishing up with breakfast."

"Right, it was nice to meet you," she said to Prue, "I'll be home for dinner Paige." She gave a smile to the witch-whitelighter.

"Try not to be late," Paige said as she and Leo left. There was an awkward pause between the four sisters. Finally Phoebe spoke up.

"Paige, is your charge alright?"

"They're fine Pheebs," Paige said, "Shaken, but fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah, Prue. I wasn't expecting to see you," Paige said turning to her eldest sister.

"After your stay in limbo, a lot has happened." she told Paige what she had told the other sisters last night. She then asked Paige what had happened to her in the past few years. Paige showed her sister her wedding ring. She also told her that Billie was staying in her and Henry's apartment. Prue's face shown of surprised and she laughed.

"Prue," Phoebe said slowly trying to warn her sister to stop talking.

"Really? You're letting her stay with you? You don't think she'll try to..." but Phoebe cut her older sister off.

"Prue, cut it out," Phoebe said, her voice sharp.

"No, Prue, what's wrong with Billie? Yeah she made some mistakes but she's made up for them. She helped us in the Ultimate Battle and she's helping Leo at Magic School. She's still a kid Prue. She has no one left, her parents were murdered and her sister died. I'm helping her out. I'm her whitelighter, it's my job. It's your job now too." Prue stood there speechless and Paige said something about a charge, orbing out. She was not used to this Paige. The Paige that stood up for herself.

"I tried to stop you Prue. You can't speak negative of who Paige cares about," Phoebe said as she left the kitchen. Prue turned to look at Piper.

"Phoebe's not wrong you know. Come on, let's get the boys to Magic School." The day passed slowly. Phoebe wrote a couple of advice letters, Piper showed Prue her plans for her restaurant, and Paige spent most of the day on the Golden Gate Bridge.

She was angry with her eldest sister. She had no right to judge her choices. When she had met Paige, it had been years ago when she was in a dark place. She didn't know who she was, she knew a small part of Paige. A part she didn't want anyone to see ever again. She orbed back to her apartment glad to see her husband.

She told Henry that Prue, her eldest sister, was their new whitelighter. He looked shocked but then asked when they could meet. Paige mentioned having dinner with her sisters the coming Friday. He nodded and kissed Paige.

"Shall we get dinner started?" he asked and Paige smiled. Henry got along with Billie and was okay with her staying with them.

The following morning Paige reassured Billie that Prue would come around eventually. Leo was ready to go this morning when they arrived at the Manor. Paige grabbed a plate of food that Piper had set out. She glanced at Prue occasionally and looked away when she looked up.

"So, Paige what are your plans for today?" Prue asked after Paige had been sitting at the kitchen table for a half hour.

"I don't know yet. It usually depends on my charges."

"How many do you have?" Paige shrugged.

"I've lost count in the last six months."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out. Maybe go shopping, catch a movie, sister stuff," Prue said changing the subject back to the activities of the day.

"Sure Prue," Paige said cautiously.

"Great!" Prue said standing up. She called out a goodbye to her younger sisters as she and Paige left the Manor.

There was little conversation between the youngest and eldest sister during their shopping trip. Prue was confused. Before when she returned, talking to Paige wasn't difficult. Even when Paige had died, she talked to Prue. Though, in limbo, Prue was the only one Paige could talk to.

"Paige, is there something wrong?" Prue asked placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. Paige stiffened at the unfamiliar touch and Prue withdrew her hand.

"Nothing is wrong," she said, "I'm just worried for a charge."

"Maybe I can help," Prue said.

"Okay, well, she doesn't have any family left. When her friends tried to help her she pushed them away. It gave the side of evil an advantage, nearly destroyed her and everyone she cared about."

"How long have you had this charge?"

"Not too long," Paige said, "I'm just trying to help her every way I can."

"What about introducing her to Piper and Phoebe and me? Maybe having more people in her life will help," Prue said.

"That wouldn't work Prue, trust me."

"Well, why not?" Prue stopped in her tracks.

"Because you already met her, that's why. I'm talking about Billie." And Paige continued to walk.

"Paige, Billie, from what I've heard isn't really _safe_ to have around."

"Piper told you this? I know Piper's mad with her, I get that after what happened, but you can't judge her until you give her a chance. You have to form an opinion on your own, without anyone else have an input."

"I just think it'd be better for you if Billie wasn't around so much. I mean, you already have to fight demons. What if Billie becomes one?"

"Prue, we've all become demons. Or some sort of creature. Or been possessed by one. If Billie becomes one, Piper, Phoebe, and I can take care of it."

"I'm your whitelighter now. I think you should at least listen to my advice."

"I've been a whitelighter far longer than you have Prue. I know what advice I should take."

"Alright, how about as a sister. A piece of advice from your eldest sister."

"I don't mean to be mean but you aren't really my sister Prue. Yeah there was that _thing_ several years ago but I can barely remember it. I've known you for like five minutes compared to Piper and Phoebe. We may be related by blood but it doesn't make us family."

"Paige, I-," Prue stumbled over words to say.

"Let's forget the movie and just go back to the Manor," Paige said orbing out.

_A/N: That's it for the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! What did you think of the interaction between Prue and Paige at the end? Are you surprised? Or did you guess that's how Paige would react? Please review with any other thoughts! Charmed Always- K_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I decided to upload a day early because of how many reviews there were last chapter. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and adding this story to your alert lists! _

Chapter 3

Two hours had passed since Paige had returned to her apartment. Phoebe arrived home shortly after Piper. Prue then told her sisters what had happened with Paige. She asked how Paige could forget what had happened nearly four years ago. Phoebe told her Jonas wasn't exactly a dinner conversation topic.

"I don't even think Henry knows about him. Paige has moved on Prue. She's happy, she just can't take a lot of change all at once," Piper said

"It's not a lot," Prue said.

"Prue in the last year and a half, Paige got her first charge. Then Billie, fought with us, then against us. Paige also got married. Our life started to become demon free then we find out we're getting a whitelighter. What were supposed to think? Our lives were finally normal, we thought we had finished our destiny," Piper said and Phoebe piped in that when they heard the news Paige wasn't with them.

"We thought she was hurt or worse. Why else would we need a whitelighter?" Prue slowly took in the information.

"So, the reason she's acting like this is because she's being Paige?" Prue asked but meant it more as a statement.

"She's acting like this because she's human," Piper said. She told Prue about how after she died, not only did Paige find out she was a witch-whitelighter but she had three older sisters, one of whom was dead. Piper also explained to Prue how she took the news of their new sister. Everything had been a lot to take in, her eldest sister had died, she became head witch, and she had a new sister.

"I didn't act the same either Prue. Paige wasn't so out of the ordinary considering the situation but now it's changed. Our lives have gone back to normal, we've only had a few demon attacks since the Ultimate Battle. Prue, you can't act like you're her sister all of a sudden. It's freaking her out."

The rest of the evening was quiet as Prue thought about what she could do with Paige. She sat on the living room sofa when she heard Leo and Billie return. She didn't really listen to what the two were discussing.

"I've got to get back to the apartment, Paige will have dinner ready. Bye Leo," Billie said leaving the Manor.

"Prue, how are you coming along as a whitelighter?" Leo asked sitting next to his in-law.

"Well, I've ticked off one of my charges," Prue said sighing.

"You'll make up," he said and Prue closed her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Someone's worried, scared, a woman, young," she said.

"Orb to her Prue. She needs a whitelighter's help." Prue orbed out as Piper entered the living room.

* * *

Prue orbed outside of a small cafe. A teenage girl left the building. She had light brown hair tied into a high ponytail. She had a gold bracelet on her right arm coiled tightly on her wrist. She twisted it and looked around when she heard Prue. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a small can of hairspray.

"Who's there?" she called out. Prue stepped of of the alleyway her hands raised.

"I didn't meant to scare you," Prue said as the girl put her can back into her bag.

"Were you looking for scraps of food? We take any leftovers to a shelter around the block," she said.

"No, I just thought I heard something is all," Prue said, "I'm Prue, by the way." She held her hand out.

"Ember," she said shaking Prue's hand, "It was nice meeting you but I need to get home." She walked away and Prue quietly followed her. Ember stopped and Prue slipped around a corner, hiding. Like Ember she heard a child scream. She started to follow her again as Ember turned into an alleyway.

"Hey, get away from him!" she yelled as a demon held a energy ball in front of a young boy. Ember pulled the hairspray-like can from her bag. The demon laughed as Ember stepped forward. She was mere inches from the demon.

"Go ahead princess," he snarled and she pressed down, on the nozzle spraying the demon. He dropped the boy, who sprinted out of the alleyway pass Prue. The spray seemed to be melting the demon's skin.

"Damn you!" he yelled at Ember grabbing her arm and shoving her against the wall. She had dropped her can as she tried to pry his hand from her arm. He dug his nails into her arm and Prue saw acid spill onto the girl's skin.

"Hey!" Prue yelled as Ember started to scream. The demon saw Prue and paled. He shimmered out. She then realized she had let the demon see her true self. The Elders would not be pleased once they found out.

"Let me heal that," Prue said and Ember scrambled to her feet.

"No, please don't," but the whitelighter didn't hear her as she started to heal the wound. The girl let out a ear piercing scream and Prue backed away. The wound was healed but the gold bracelet coiled farther up her arm, creating red marks as it tightened.

"What the Hell?" Prue muttered.

"It reacts to magic. I told my last whitelighter not to send anymore like you. Must be a newbie too, I can tell. A former witch, I bet, or someone who liked to fight. Whitelighters are pacifists plus, Gorgon freaked when he saw you."

"How? I-," but Ember cut her off.

"I've been a witch for several years and I've had four whitelighters. None of them tried to stand up to a demon, not Gorgon anyway. So who are you? He feared you, why?"

"That's a story for later," Prue snapped, "What the Hell is that bracelet? And how do you take it off?"

"I can't. The Elders obviously didn't tell you anything about me did they?" She peered at Prue, her eyes narrowing and her voice cool, "Look, I don't have time to tell you my life story, ask the Elders. I have to get home, my parents will freak."

"At least tell me how old you are, what your powers are."

"I'm seventeen, I don't know what they are, at least I don't remember what they are." And with that she walked out of the alley pleased to see that no one heard her scream and headed home.

"Ember, you're home later than usual," her father said not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Yeah, waitress was late to work," she lied. Her mother entered the foyer and noticed the bracelet.

"You've been using your powers," she stated and her father put the newspaper down.

"No, I, there was a demon and he sort of attacked me," she said.

"What about your can of demon repellent?" her father inquired.

"I used it and he grabbed my arm and I dropped it. I'm fine. If this bracelet only reacted when I used my powers instead of reacting to all magic..." but her mother cut her off.

"You should consider yourself lucky. Witch hunters can detect you if you use your powers. At least this stops you from accidentally using your magic.."

"Of course, mother. I'm going to wash up and change for dinner," Ember said heading to her room.

* * *

Prue, instead of going to the Manor, went to talk to the Elders. They explained that, where Ember lived, there was a group of witch hunters. 'They can sense all magic' an Elder had said. Ember's parents, from what the young witch told her first whitelighter, gave her the bracelet for protection. They weren't able to leave town because of their work.

The eldest Halliwell returned to the Manor the following morning to find her younger sisters in the living room. Billie, Leo, and her two nephews were absent.

"Everything alright with your charge?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Prue lied. She then looked to her youngest sister, whom had gone silent.

"Paige, could we speak in private?" she asked. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other then at Paige.

"Um, sure," she said getting up. Her and Prue orbed out of the Manor to the Golden Gate Bridge. Paige was quiet waiting for Prue to speak. Her elder sister opened her mouth trying to find words. She closed her mouth though unsure of what to do next.

"Are you trying to apologize? Piper and Phoebe told me it's something that you find hard to do," Paige said.

"No! Well, yes, Paige, I just worry for you. It's my job as your sister and as your whitelighter."

"You just don't feel like that yet."

"Which one? Whitelighter or sister?"

"A sister, I like you a lot, Prue, and I missed you so much afterwards. It's just, a lot has changed. Piper and Phoebe grew up with you, I didn't. You may think you know me but you don't. Besides I'm an adult I can make my own decisions and if there are consequences I will deal with them."

"I am your older sister though, it's my job to worry," Prue said.

"I'm pretty sure that's Piper's department," Paige said half-joking and Prue laughed.

"She always worries, about everything, I remember," Prue said and she became serious again.

"I do worry though. How about, instead of sisters, we start out as friends?" She looked at her baby sister hopefully and Paige gave her a small smile.

"I'd like that," she said.

_A/N: That's it for the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and liked reading about Ember, Prue's charge! Please review with your thoughts on the chapter and on Ember! __As to a question asked in a review: I upload the next chapter within a week. To those who are wondering, for the fourth chapter, I'll upload on Saturday the 24th, if I get as many reviews or more as the second chapter did I'll upload on the 23rd. __Charmed Always- K_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nearly a week had passed since Prue's arrival. In this time Paige had yet to tell anyone about Jonas and her charge hadn't called her back. Prue hadn't heard anything from her charge either and Leo had told her not to worry because she'd sense when Ember was in any type of danger. Piper's plans for a restaurant were on hold as she and her other sisters were spending time with Prue. Several nights there was an evening of movies and pizza, the four sisters joined together at the Manor.

Henry, Coop, and Leo would go out downtown to let the sisters be. Billie, by Paige's persistence, joined the Halliwells. She sat at the end of the couch, next to Paige. Phoebe sat at the other end while the two eldest sat in arm chairs. Prue watched Paige interact with Billie. It was clear that Paige trusted and cared for her charge.

This particular evening though, Billie hadn't joined them. The four sisters sat quietly in the living room. Piper asked Phoebe to help her in the kitchen, aware of the agreement, as she and Phoebe called it, that Paige and Prue had. Prue tried to start a conversation with Paige, asking about work and Henry but Paige wasn't really there.

"Paige, what's wrong?"

"One of my charges, haven't heard from her in a while," she said.

"The one from about a week ago right?" Paige nodded.

"Are you worried that the demon will go after her?"

"No," Paige said distant, she was worried he'd go after her family, "I have another charge calling, I have to go." Prue sighed knowing that her baby sister had lied. She told Piper and Phoebe what had happened when they returned and Piper assured her that Paige would come around. Later that evening Paige orbed to Phoebe's and knocked on her door.

"It's one in the morning, what the he-" but she stopped seeing Paige, "Is something wrong Paige?" Paige entered the apartment and sat down on the couch. Phoebe sat next to her worried.

"Paige, what happened?"

"Do you remember how last week I couldn't come meet our new whitelighter because of a charge?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, that wasn't the whole truth. I didn't stay with her, I had to think. Because of the demon."

"Is it someone we've fought before? Is the Source back? Barbas? Cole?" she asked her voice fearful.

"When I found my charge, she was hiding and this demon, wasn't super powerful. She got away, while I fought him," Paige said not replying to her sister's question, "This demon is supposed to be dead. We killed him, I remember when we killed him. His death will always be in my memory."

"Paige, who are you," Phoebe was asking when she grabbed her sister's hands. She was thrown into a premonition. She saw Paige come out of the shadows, and face Jonas. In a blur of a moment her sister was pinned up against a wall. Phoebe saw light bounce off the athame as Paige pulled it from her belt. Then he shimmered out.

"Oh my God," she said putting her hands over her mouth. She looked at her sister, her eyes were empty. They showed no fear, sadness, no emotion.

"We'll kill him again Paige. We can orb to the Manor, look through the Book again," she said standing up Paige seemed to return to reality.

"No! Phoebe, please don't say anything. Not yet, just wait a little longer."

"Paige, I can't keep this a secret. This isn't something you should have kept a secret!" she said disappointed with her sister, "Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"I didn't know how. I, when I first saw him, I thought it was some twisted hallucination. I got everything sorted and I was going to tell you, I was. But then Prue was our new whitelighter. All Prue knows about me is because of him. I'm not some scared little girl Pheebs."

"I know that Paige. We all do. I can't keep this a secret though Paige, not from our sisters."

"Please, Pheebs. Give me a couple of days. I need to talk to my charge first. I needed to tell someone. I know that we'll kill him again just give me a couple of days."

"Paige, why didn't you just wait two more days then?"

"I needed to tell someone. Besides, I'm working on being more open. I'm trying," she said and Phoebe sighed relenting.

"Fine, I'll keep it a secret. Do you want any coffee before you go home?"

"No thanks," Paige said about to orb home.

"Then stay here," Phoebe said, "You're half-awake. I don't want you miscalculating anything while orbing."

"I'll be fine Pheebs," Paige said reassuring her older sister orbing to her apartment. She was pleased to see that Henry hadn't woken and neither had Billie.

The following Friday, the sisters, Leo, Coop, Henry, and Billie were all in the dining room enjoying dinner. Phoebe kept watching Paige, waiting for her to say something about Jonas. By dessert, Phoebe was unhappy that Paige hadn't said anything. She followed Piper into the kitchen while Prue talked with Henry.

"Piper, freeze everyone in the dining room." Piper looked up.

"You'll understand why in a second." When they entered the dining room Piper froze everyone at the table, except the witches.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Paige asked noticing that Prue was frozen along with her husband.

"Paige you need to tell her," Phoebe said.

"Tell me what?"

"Do you remember last week when I didn't come to meet Prue?" her sister nodded.

"Yeah, demon, charge," Piper said shrugging.

"That demon was Jonas." Piper was silent unsure of what to say. She remembered what had happened years ago. But she knew that Paige had become herself again since then and that this was hard for Paige. She sat down and looked at her sister.

"You didn't tell us because- because all Prue knows of you is because of him," Piper said understandingly. Paige nodded and gave her sister a small smile.

"I want to kill him but I don't want Prue to know."

"Paige, we have to tell Prue," Piper sighed, "She's our sister."

"She's also our whitelighter. She may discourage us not to go, for me not to go. Piper, please understand that if we do this, it has to be without her. We can do this without Prue." Piper didn't respond.

"Who's Jonas?" Billie said finally piping up.

"A demon we thought we killed years ago," Phoebe said, "The room's going to unfreeze soon, Paige can tell you more later." Paige and Billie got back into their positions and Piper and Phoebe went back to the kitchen. The room unfroze and Prue continued talking to Henry completely unaware of what had just happened.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review with your thoughts!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Paige, Henry, and Billie arrived back at the apartment Paige asked them to join her in the living room. She swiftly told Henry what had happened back at the Manor.

She then told her husband and charge about Jonas. She started out with the car crash that had killed her parents. She told them that even though she had stopped smoking, partying, and had gotten her grades up she had started to go to bars to drink. One evening she met and befriended Jonas. Over several months they became close friends. Her aunt, uncle, and Glen disapproved of the friendship, which only seemed to fuel Paige's desire to continue it.

She paused to breathe and to take a drink of water. She stumbled over her words to explain what had happened at Jonas' apartment. She took a deep breath and told Henry and Billie what Jonas had called her.

"We shimmered to an alley and he kept attacking me, calling me a witch. Anyway, a few years ago I really wanted to meet Prue. I was in a dark place, Kyle, my boyfriend at the time had just died and had become a whitelighter." Several hours had passed till Paige was done with her story, she finished when she told them what had happened with her charge. She left out the bits on when Jonas had raped her and when she had decided that she was going to give herself up to him.

* * *

Prue noticed her younger sisters acting strange after Paige had left. Phoebe was about to leave when Prue asked them what's wrong.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"You and Piper are hiding something from me, I can tell," Prue said.

"No, we're not," Piper said, "Besides, why would you think that?"

"You've been acting weird since dessert," Prue said then her eyes widened realizing what happened.

"You used your freezing power on me!" Prue said upset.

"Only because she thought she saw a spider," Phoebe said laughing. Piper glared at Phoebe.

"I thought it was a spider, my mistake," she said looking at Prue now.

"Yeah, I did freeze you but it was an accident." Prue didn't know whether or not to believe her sisters.

"Is everything alright with Paige?" she hadn't noticed her youngest sister acting strange but felt the need to ask.

"I think so, she hasn't said anything," Piper said, "Paige is an adult Prue. You don't need to worry so much."

"You don't think anything is going on with her and Henry do you?" Prue asked.

"Prue, if Paige was having guy issues, we'd notice. Besides, he wouldn't have come otherwise," Phoebe said, "Piper's right, you really shouldn't worry that much. Paige can take care of herself."

"What about Billie? I don't trust her."

"I don't trust her either Prue but Paige does," Piper said.

"Exactly, what if Billie..." but Phoebe cut her off.

"Billie won't hurt Paige. She's glued to her side whenever they're together. Besides Leo trusts her," Phoebe said, "I don't really like that she's staying with Paige either but I know she won't hurt her."

"You told me she stuck you all in the dollhouse."

"And she let Paige out because of a charge," Phoebe said, "Paige is putting Billie on the right path again. We should at least give her the chance." Piper didn't say anything as Prue left the room. At the moment Wyatt and Chris shared a bedroom while Prue took her old room back. She questioned why Chris couldn't have Phoebe's room but the answer was always danced around.

She was surprised to see her bedding changed and at first that most of her clothing was gone. She understood though, that for her sisters to move on, they had to get rid of her wardrobe. She also remembered this used to be Paige's room. Piper had lent Prue some money, even though Prue told her she didn't need anymore clothes.

While she was out Prue had to use a glamour because people thought she was dead. Word had spread fast in the Underworld of her return, though no demons knew if it was because she was a witch, whitelighter, or something else entirely.

The Elders were very displeased to find out that after only a couple of days of being a whitelighter she had revealed herself. Her excuse was that most whitelighters weren't former witches, let alone a former Charmed One. Plus she hadn't orbed anywhere in San Francisco and she had never fought Gorgon before.

She learned that Gorgon was an upper-level demon who enjoyed messing around with Ember. Gorgon was apparently the first demon Ember had ever faced and she learned out she was a witch because of him. She had told her parents of her encounter and they had given her the cuff to wear around her wrist. She was told not to kill the demon because it would alert the witch hunters.

With all of her whitelighters, Ember has been closed off an Elder told her. She keeps away from them as often as possible. Though when she has come in contact with them she is angry and yells at them to go away. Ember wounded her most recent whitelighter while trying to hide her from the sight of witch hunters. Prue seemed surprised that she hadn't wounded the whitelighter with her spray but with her hands. The whitelighter had ended up with a sprained wrist and minor concussion.

"We thought that she may listen to a former witch."

"I'll get her to listen, but I've never dealt with witch hunters, only demons, and possessed sisters. I can try to convince her to leave town, when does she turn eighteen?"

"In three months time." Prue had three months to convince the witch, who didn't know what her powers were, to leave the small town. The Elders didn't know what to do about the cuff bracelet that Ember had. The new whitelighter decided to do some research. She would check the book and then check the Magic School library.

* * *

Henry was shocked at Paige's story. He knew that her teenage years were rough but he didn't think the whole demon mess hadn't started until she became a witch. After the conversation Paige had excused herself to take a shower and he sat there with Billie.

Billie told him what had happened to her when she was a child. She explained that her sister had tricked her and that now she was dead. She spoke softly as she told him that she was the one that had killed... vanquished... Christy. She then excused herself to her room saying she had more work to do.

When Henry entered his and Paige's room, Paige was sitting on the bed. She was in a black nightgown, her hair still sopping wet. He pulled Paige into his arms, kissing her on the forehead.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review! I'll update soon. Charmed Always- K_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Unfortunately Prue found nothing about the gold bracelet cuff Ember wore in the Book of Shadows. Monday morning she left with Leo and Billie for Magic School.

"Billie, I have to get to my office, I have a meeting, would you show Prue to the library?" Leo asked Billie.

"Of course," Billie said, "Come on, it's this way." Prue followed the witch.

"Bailey," Billie said entering the library with Prue. A young woman with dark brown hair and glasses turned to see Billie.

"This is Prue, she needs help researching something for the Elders," Billie said, "She's hoping there is something here."

"We can certainly look," Bailey said turning to look at Prue. She didn't notice that Prue was a former Charmed One because she was under a glamour.

"Thanks Bailey," Billie said about to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Prue asked.

"To class, I have students to teach."

"What do you teach?" Prue said curious.

"Deviation," Billie said leaving the library. While Prue looked through several books, many students stopped in to check out books they needed for class. Leo eventually stopped in and Prue quickly discussed with him the topic of witch hunters. He told her that most of the groups were all diminished but there were a few that remained around the world. Two were in the US.

They took up whole towns and that every family living there knew of magic. He explained that witch hunters started their training at seventeen and not only attacked witches, but demons and whitelighters as well. He left after the short conversation, having to teach a Modern Magic class.

Prue eventually found information about the gold cuff and soaked in the information. Getting the bracelet off required the power of combustion, a potion, a spell, or a key. Piper, she knew, had the power of combustion but she couldn't bring Piper to her because of confidentiality. She also saw that the bracelet was from Ancient Egypt and there were nearly a dozen left. They came in different styles, some just one and others in pairs.

Prue skimmed the list of people who used them, from witch hunters, to demons, and that some witches used them as well. She nearly closed the book up when a footnote caught her eye.

_*The upper- level demon, Jonas, owned two pair. One pair, though, was destroyed two and half years ago by the eldest Charmed One, Piper Halliwell. _

Prue asked Bailey if she could borrow the book and bring it back tomorrow. The librarian's eyes narrowed but Prue told her it was for the Charmed Ones and she relented. The bell rang signaling class change and Prue orbed back to the Manor.

She put the book in a dresser drawer and orbed to Ember. She was leaving school, heading to her bike.

"Ember," Prue said walking up to the teen. Her eye's widened with shock and then they quickly narrowed.

"Go away," she hissed her voice low, "You can not show up here! Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Yeah, I'm already dead so..." Prue said, "At least talk to me."

"No!" she snapped back, "I am done talking. I have to get home, my parents know I'm not working. If I don't get home soon, they'll freak."

"At least spare a few minutes or I can orb into your house and..."

"Don't say orb! Are you insane!?" she said grabbing Prue's arm, "Go to this address and I'll meet you there in like twenty minutes. Don't orb." She scribbled down an address on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to Prue. Ember started to walk off and Prue saw her talk with friends. Ember threw her head back laughing.

"That's ridiculous, Kelly," Prue heard her say. She turned away and walked to the address Ember had written down.

It was an abandoned house and as Prue stepped inside she saw the 1950s wallpaper peeling and that several doors were gone. Dishes lay on the floor shattered to pieces. There was however a flickering light in most of the rooms. One room was a dining room and like the kitchen, several china dishes lay shattered on the floor. The television that was in the living room was tipped over, the screen cracked. Prue traveled upstairs and found a master suite, all the furniture covered in dust. She also found a study, a bathroom and was about to head into the other room when she heard Ember enter the house.

"Prue!" she called up. Prue went downstairs.

"Who lived here?" she asked the young witch.

"The Riders. They were witch hunters," Ember said, "They all died." She didn't say anything else. She did, though ask Prue what she was doing here as she sat down at the kitchen table. Prue sat across from her and told her she knew that the town was full of witch hunters.

"So you did talk to the Elders," she said. Prue nodded.

"I wanted to ask, why haven't you ran away? I know it'd be hard but it's really dangerous for you to live here."

"I can't go. My parents never left because it's be suspicious. I've already started my training anyway."

"Aren't you scared about what would happen if others found out?"

"Of course I am. Why do you think we're here and not at the diner?" she snapped at Prue, "The only reason I came to talk to you was to tell you to leave. Don't come back here, ever."

"You're my charge, Ember. I will come back. I'm supposed to help and guide you."

"You were a former witch weren't you? I can tell by how you're talking to me, like I'm some innocent," Ember said changing the subject.

"I was, but not anymore. We're talking about you here. Haven't you ever thought about taking off? Or leaving at eighteen?"

"For a split second yes, but I can't leave. I can't leave my parents."

"Estelle, I'm sure your parents will understand that you don't want to train. I know a way to get the bracelet off too." Ember sighed and stood up starting to pace. She opened her mouth every few seconds and then closed it.

"My parents put this bracelet on me to protect me. I should be grateful they didn't turn me in!"

"Why would they turn you in?"

"Because they're witch hunters! I was born a witch," she said, "to witch hunter parents. They are trained to show no emotion. Yet when they found out I was a witch, they became very scared. They were terrified. I wear this for protection. If I leave now, it'll only raise suspicion. I can't go." She sat back down and put her head in her hands.

"It's going to be okay Ember," Prue said trying to comfort the girl.

"Do you know what it's like to live in constant fear? If I was found out... well look around you."

* * *

Paige had just returned from talking with her charge Marie. Jonas hadn't shown his face since a week ago and Paige was pleased. She had checked in with her other charges and they hadn't had any demon problems, Jonas or otherwise, either. Henry would be coming home early today as well. Looking at her watch, he should already be home.

She entered her apartment, with news for her husband, to find the place had been torn apart. She dropped her bag and rushed to their room and through Billie's as well. She found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Dearest Paige,_

_ What a pleasure it was to have seen you again after all these years. It seems you've married as well. He's handsome looking. I won't hurt him dearest, don't worry. I'm in the Underworld waiting for you. You have something I want. Don't bring your sisters, none of them. Not even the dead one._

_ - Jonas_

Paige sat down trying to breathe. Jonas had Henry. She had a pretty good idea of what he wanted too, her, or her soul. She sat at the counter trying to refocus when the clock chimed five times. Realizing Billie would return soon she quickly recited a spell she had used several times before, to clean up the apartment. When Billie did return she asked how her afternoon with Henry went.

"Jonas has Henry."

_A/N: Cliffhanger ending! What do you think Paige will do next? Do you like Prue's charge, Ember? Please leave a review! Charmed Always- K_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paige and Billie had stayed up all night planning out what to do next. Paige, of course wanted to go straight to the Underworld. Billie told her she needed to think first and do some research. She mentioned talking to her sisters as well but Paige shot that idea down.

"They can't know Billie. They'll want to come and they can't. That's why you're coming with me. We're just going to tell my sisters that all we're doing is locating him. Once we find him, we'll orb to the Manor and then we all vanquish him."

"Paige, your sisters, especially Prue, don't really trust me right now. Lying isn't going to help."

"You aren't lying, I am," Paige said as she started packing, "Why don't you start on making potions?" Billie sighed and turned on the stove as she flipped through a potions book.

"We'll sleep through the day and then leave in the evening," Paige said as the sun started to rise.

* * *

Leo waited as long as he could for Billie but eventually left for Magic School. Prue hadn't returned since yesterday evening and Piper and Phoebe hoped she was alright.

"It's going to be like before isn't it?" Phoebe asked referring to many years ago when Leo and Piper had started dating.

"If she really needs help she'll call Paige," Piper said, "She's probably with her charge." Phoebe left for the Mirror and Piper answered the phone when a band called about their performance at P3. When noon came she was surprised that her youngest sister didn't stop by like she was going to. She was supposed to help Piper at the club but never showed. After calling her apartment several times Piper became worried but then realized that Paige may be with a charge. That evening Phoebe joined her at the club.

"Paige is a full-time whitelighter now, she's probably had several calls from her charges." Paige was actually talking with the Elders about reassigning her charges. When they asked why, she told them it was demon-related. Never the less they reassigned her charges and Paige hoped none were assigned to Prue.

Paige and Billie waited at the Manor, each with a backpack full of potion vials and spells. It was midnight when Piper and Phoebe arrived home.

"Paige," Phoebe said, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you join us at P3?"

"I have to leave," she said and Phoebe's smile disappeared.

"I want to find Jonas. I need to at least know where he is. I'm not going to kill him or anything, I just want to find him."

"Paige, don't be ridiculous. It's too dangerous to go looking for him alone," Piper said.

"I'll have Billie with me," Paige said.

"Our powers aren't that strong in the Underworld," Phoebe said.

"I'll be careful. Billie and I will change our appearances."

"We can come with," Piper said.

"You have the boys and Leo, Piper," Paige pointed out.

"I can come with then," Phoebe said.

"No, you have a job. Billie will be with me."

"Take Prue then," Piper said, "She can heal you if you can get hurt."

"Prue has other charges to deal with. I've gotten mine reassigned. I need to do this Piper." The argument continued for another hour. Billie sat quietly and Leo eventually came downstairs. She told him what was going on and he understood why she hadn't gone to Magic School with him. Leo shared facts about traveling to the Underworld and that normally only groups of witches went for research.

"See, you need at least another witch or a whitelighter to go with you," Phoebe said.

"You can't come with me. Neither of you can come with me. You have to trust me," Paige said, "I'm an adult. I was telling you just so you know where I'm going. I won't be able to answer your calls if you need me. Which you shouldn't because we're done with this whole destiny thing. I'm going." She had stated her argument and was done listening to her older sisters.

"At least wait till Prue gets back," Piper said.

"I can't wait Piper. I've already waited long enough," Paige said trying not to mention her husband's name. For several more minutes Piper and Phoebe tried to convince her to wait but Paige wouldn't have any of it. She didn't want to leave on a sour note but she did.

Billie fashioned a look that was very similar to what she had on when Paige had first met her. The only difference was, was that she wasn't wearing a black wig.

"Keep a potion handy," Paige whispered to her when they arrived. Paige didn't know the tunnels as well as she remembered from when Jonas had taken her several years ago. She knew though that she had orbed in the general area.

Unfortunately she couldn't sense her husband. Her only hope was that Jonas kept what he wrote truthful and that he wasn't hurting her husband. The night passed in silence, neither of the witches really talking about anything as the searched. They received looks from other demons as they passed. Several demons looked at Billie and she returned them with a disgusted glare.

Paige did talk with few demons though about the whereabouts of Jonas. Several chuckled knowing that he had fallen and said he was dead. One however gave useful information, there was however a price.

"What do you want to know?" Paige asked having told several demons she worked above.

"Prue Halliwell, I've heard she's alive, it true?"

"Where'd you hear that?" Paige asked.

"A witch hunter," he lied.

"I've seen no Prue Halliwell but I did hear of a demon posing as the dead Charmed One. Last I heard someone got to her before I could," Paige lied easily. The demon paused unsure of whether to believe her.

"Jonas is a lower-level demon. He's trying to work his way back up." He laughed at the prospect then left.

"Where to now?" Billie asked.

"We have to go higher," Paige said.

* * *

Several days passed for the two remaining Charmed Ones and all they could do was worry. Prue had yet to return so she didn't know that Paige had gone after Jonas. Piper had closed her club for a short while because she was distracted. She had spent the past days with her sons in the Magic School nursery. Paige did however send Billie up through astral projection to tell them they were going to be a while, but that they had a lead on Jonas.

"I'm surprised Henry was okay with Paige going," Coop said to Phoebe one evening at dinner.

"He understands that's she a free spirit and that she's stubborn."

"Aren't all Halliwells?" Coop asked. Phoebe kicked him lightly under the table.

"It's weird, I think Paige is more stubborn than Prue. And that's saying something," Phoebe said, "I'd know if Paige was hurt right? I mean wouldn't I have a premonition?"

"You haven't had a premonition Phoebe, I'm sure Paige is fine."

_A/N: Prue will be in the next chapter, along with Ember. Paige won't be in the next chapter, it'll focus mainly on Prue and Ember. Anyway, please leave a review! Charmed Always- K_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ember had spent several hours telling Prue what had happened in the house they were in.

"Their son, Seth, was a witch," she started out. His parents were mortal but they weren't witch hunters like her's. The fire, as it was called, was two years ago. Seth hid his powers from his parents and everyone else in town. She knew though the minute she met him that he was a witch like she was. Over several months Ember and Seth formed a friendship. His parents found out and wanted to leave town that night. He persuaded his parents to wait until the end of the school year which was six months away.

"I was home with my parents when the sirens went off. They mean one thing, a witch has been found. My parents told me to go to my room and not to answer the door because they were scared that other witch hunters would kill me." She continued telling Prue that her parents left the house with other hunters. She saw the flames from her bedroom window and had called her whitelighter to orb them to the Riders'.

"There was yelling. His parents were trying to tell the hunters that Seth was normal. That he was human. I had orbed into his room, where he was hiding. He was shocked to see me. I told him that my whitelighter could take him to safety but he didn't want to leave his parents behind. I tried to get him out as I heard the hunters storm up the stairs. I smelled the smoke before I saw the flames. I heard his parents scream in agony," her voice had become quieter and she looked up the stairs.

Her fingers traced her lips. She told Prue that he kissed her and then ran out of his room. He gave himself up to the hunters. A hunter hit him in the head with something, killing him instantly. Her whitelighter orbed her home before her parents returned. That evening there was a report on the news about the house fire.

"The house stands today as a reminder of what will happen if someone harbors a witch," she said sadly, "Everyone here knows what happened. They all know the truth. They know that it wasn't just a fire. When my parents came home. They told me it was the 'Rider boy'. I told them I knew. They weren't angry or upset like I thought they'd be. I told them he was my friend." No tears spilled from her eyes, they were vacant, showing no emotion.

"This is why you have to leave. You radiate magic, all whitelighters do."

"I have to stay, to help you," Prue said avoiding the word 'protect'.

"I don't need your help. I told this to my last whitelighter. She nearly got me caught!" she stood up, "You need to leave this town."

"I'm not leaving," Prue said, "I'll stay here as long as I have to."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That when you turn eighteen, you'll leave this place and never look back."

"I can't do that."

"You have to, for your own safety."

"They'll track me down and bring me back or worse."

"At least let me get the bracelet off of you."

"My parents will wonder why I'm not wearing it."

"We can make a duplicate, it's not that hard. I can find one if I have to." Ember ran her hand through her hair and then her phone went off. She answered it. She sat back down at the table. Instead of telling Prue what the phone call was about she asked about Prue's past. When Prue asked Ember if she had ever heard of the Charmed Ones, the girl nodded.

She knew what all the other hunters knew. The Charmed Ones were famous among the magical community for killing many demons, amongst the Source, the Triad, and the Ultimate Power. The hunters knew to leave them alone because even though they were witches, they did a lot of good plus going up against them would end most of their lives. She remembered that the eldest of the three died several years ago and the remaining witches found their half-sister.

"I was the eldest," Prue said, "I died five and a half years ago." Ember was quiet not sure of how to respond.

"Now I'm a whitelighter and my job is to help you," she said even though she wanted to protect the witch. The witch was the innocent in this situation.

"Yeah, well others have tried. You might as well orb back to the Elders," Ember said cooly, her eyes narrowing.

"You're talking to a former Charmed One, you really think I'm going to cave that easily?"

"Fine stay in this town! My parents are gone for the week with a bunch of other parents. Some convention farther east," she mumbled, "You can crash at my place."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Massachusetts, forty minutes west of Salem."

She stopped Prue at the front door. She passed through and no alarms went off and then she told the whitelighter to enter. After this she told Prue that she could sit on the couch, one kitchen chair. And sleep in her bedroom.

"They're magic proofed, for my sake. If they weren't well, any time I sat down, alarms would go off. Not every house has them of course, only those of the Council." The evening passed slowly. There was no conversation between the whitelighter and her charge. Around eight in the evening Ember said she'd be leaving for a party.

At two in the morning Prue heard the door unlock. There was a guy, about 6'2 holding Ember in his arms.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Friend of the family," Prue lied, "Is she okay?"

"Fine," he said lying her down on the couch, "I think, anyway. I don't really know what happened. One minute we're talking and hanging out then the lights go out an she's on the floor."

"Thanks for bringing her home..."

"Jasper," he said and then headed back to his car. Prue waited until he was out of site to heal her charge.

_A/N: Prue will return to her sisters in the next chapter and you will find out what is going on with Paige. There will be several other chapters with Ember but this will most likely be the only one that is focused entirely on her. Please review with your thoughts! Charmed Always- K_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Prue had told the Elders about Ember's parents she returned to the Halliwell Manor. Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen sitting at the counter. They looked up surprised to see that their eldest sister had finally returned.

"Hey," Prue said, "I had a lot going on with my charge." She didn't say anymore as she waited for her sisters to respond.

"You know how Paige had to stay with a charge about two weeks ago when you first came?" Phoebe asked her.

"Yeah," Prue said.

"She lied," Phoebe said, "The demon that showed up, it was Jonas." Prue's eyes widened.

"What?!" She looked around for her youngest sister and even called her name.

"She won't hear you Prue," Piper said.

"What do you mean she won't hear me?" Prue said darkening, "Where is she?"

"The Underworld," Phoebe said.

"She and Billie went to find him," Piper said.

"When? When did she leave?" When they told Prue that Paige had left four days ago, the whitelighter asked why they hadn't called her.

"Paige didn't want us to," Phoebe said, "She wouldn't wait for you to return either. She said she had already waited too long."

"You could have stopped her! You're her older sisters! You could have convinced her to-," but Piper cut her off.

"No we couldn't have. We tried for over an hour Prue. Paige is stubborn."

"You should have kept arguing with her. Should have tried to stall her. You should have called me. I would have come." Prue sat down at the table massaging a headache. She hadn't even been a whitelighter for two weeks and one of her charges was missing in the Underworld. She didn't even know what had happened at the party with Ember, only that it was probably demon-related. Phoebe told Prue that she'd sense if Paige was dead, just like they all would.

"I can't sense witches when they are in the Underworld Phoebe," Prue snapped.

"No, but you also have the blood of a Charmed One," Piper said and Prue sighed knowing her sister was right.

* * *

As Billie and Paige traveled lower, Paige told her charge more about her past. Jonas, she told her wasn't the first demon that had attacked her before she was a witch. Barbas had attacked Paige, merely for the fun of it. He hadn't known she'd become a witch, he only thought that she was a mortal. He had used her parent's death to cause her to break down. All she really remembered was that she had ended up in the hospital for several days because of it.

She also told Billie that there was a demon, who tried to kidnap her right before she became a witch.

"I must have orbed out of his grasp or something. He went on about my powers, telling me to use them. I thought he had talked with Jonas, remembering him from high school. I looked him up in the book soon after I came into my powers. He kidnaps witches and tortures them. After they die he keeps their bodies and sells them. Their souls and powers are gone," Paige said, "I don't know what he does with the body."

"Did you go after him?"

"No, I was too new of a witch. I didn't tell Piper or Phoebe or even Leo. Until Jonas I had forgotten a lot about them." Billie then asked what she was really planning to do once they found Henry. Paige lied to her charge, she didn't tell her that she was sending her and Henry back to the Manor.

Over the next week Paige couldn't stomach any food she ate and Billie suggested returning to the Manor for a while. Paige shot down the idea, saying that it was probably just how her body reacted from being in the Underworld so long. One night, while Paige was sleeping Billie projected up to the Manor. Prue was in the living room, very awake.

"Billie," she said seeing the witch, sitting up.

"We haven't found Jonas," Billie said, "I'm worried for Paige. She's sick and refuses to come back."

"I can orb to your whereabouts. Can you tell me where you two are?" Prue asked forgetting entirely that she didn't trust the witch.

"No," she shook her head, "You can astral project right? I can-." Billie's projection wore off for a second as she returned to the Underworld. Paige was now awake and Billie sat up. They were surrounded by demons.

"Billie!" Prue called into the empty room. Piper came rushing downstairs upon hearing her sister call out.

"Prue, what is it?"

"Billie was just here. She said Paige was sick. She just disappeared, in the middle of a sentence!"

"Witch powers aren't that strong in the Underworld, remember?" Piper asked.

"Right," Prue said and then Piper asked more about her youngest sister.

"What's going on with Paige?"

"Paige is sick," Prue said, "It's all I know. She won't come back."

"Of course she won't," Piper sighed, "There's probably a map of the Underworld at Magic School. I'll wake Leo and the boys. Grab a crystal and go get Phoebe."

An hour had passed since the sisters had arrived at Magic School. They hadn't found a map yet but they wouldn't give up hope.

"Stay close," Paige said quietly as the demons circled them. Several demons threw fire and energy balls at the two and they each deflected them, killing six demons. Having being in the lower-level section of the Underworld, the rest shimmered out.

"How could you fall asleep?" Paige asked Billie crossly.

"I didn't fall asleep," Billie said, "I was hit in the head, I think anyway." She had lied to her whitelighter and she watched Paige heal the wound. She had hit her head on the concrete when she projected to Prue so she did have a headache.

"Who do you think attacked you?"

"One of the lower-levels," Billie said. Paige said it'd be best just to continue their search instead of trying to go back to sleep. Billie argued that she'd be more watchful this time and said it was okay for Paige to go back to sleep. She knew that her whitelighter was sick and that sleeping would help. She lost the argument though as Paige continued walking.

_A/N: What did you think? Why do you think Paige is sick? Please Review! Charmed Always- K_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Paige didn't have a view of her charge as she fought an upper-level demon that had gone looking for his brother. She successfully killed her demon and then heard Billie cry out.

**2 Days Ago **

The older sisters did find a map of the Underworld and had started scrying. Prue was still upset with her younger sisters for letting Paige go to the Underworld. She barely spoke with them as they circled the crystal over the map.

The crystal never landed. After twelve hours of scrying they started to give up. Phoebe talked about going to speak with Henry, to tell him that he should stay at Magic School. Prue orbed to Paige and Henry's apartment surprised to see the place spotless, it looked liked no had been living there. She waited for Henry to arrive home but he never did. She found a note though on Paige's nightstand. It was from Henry, stating that he was gone on a business trip.

When she showed her sisters the note Phoebe said that the handwriting was Paige's. They sat confused and wondered where Henry was. Phoebe asked her boyfriend to search for Henry while they tried once more to scry for Paige. Piper offered to look around Henry and Paige's apartment with Prue again, just to see if they could find anything else. She was surprised that Phoebe wasn't coming since she might be able to get a premonition off of something.

What Piper found she kept a secret from her sisters, deciding that she'd confront Paige when they found her. If they found her. She pushed the negative thoughts from her head.

"Piper you find anything?" Prue asked.

"No," she said putting what she found in her bag, "You?" Prue shook her head sadly.

"This is my fault. I'm her whitelighter. I should have been there when she left," Prue said sitting on a couch in the conservatory when they arrived back at the Manor.

"Prue, don't blame yourself. Paige would have gone regardless," Phoebe said, "She has the Halliwell stubborn trait."

"I'm more stubborn than she is," Prue said.

"If you had been here Prue, Paige would have orbed out when she had the chance." Prue sighed joining Phoebe on the couch.

"Something's off about all this. Why would she go after him now?" Prue asked.

"She didn't tell us why. She told us that she wants to find him," Phoebe said, "Then she'll come back."

"How long has it been now? A week and a half? How long do we have to wait?" Prue asked.

"Hopefully Billie will get away when she can with news. It seems like she came when Paige was sleeping before," Phoebe pointed out.

* * *

Paige stopped Billie upon seeing a group of demons. She could clearly see the leader and she overheard them talking. They were getting more minions, something about moving up in the demon world.

"Hey Boss! Look who I found!" a demon called shoving Paige and Billie forward into the light. Paige let her glamour fall and several minions disappeared instantly.

"It seems like you have poor taste," Paige said smirking as the leader stepped toward her.

"Just one Charmed One?" he asked grinning.

"Oh please," Paige said attacking the leader. Billie threw several potions, killing half a dozen minions. Many more minions seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Paige!" Billie called running out of potions. Her powers didn't seem to do the job either.

"Hold on Billie!" Paige called back knocking out the leader. Several minions threw energy balls at her and she easily killed them with their own powers, pleased to see they still worked.

"Let's get out of here," Paige said as she and Billie headed down the corridor. They stopped after an hour and Paige healed the several wounds Billie acquired. Billie asked Paige what she was going to do pointing out the bruises forming on Paige's arms.

"I'll be fine," Paige said, "Let's keep searching, come on."

"Maybe we should stop and rest," Billie suggested, "And eat." Paige agreed and they found a quiet, secluded spot. Paige let Billie rest as she ate what little her stomach could handle. She heard several voices and woke Billie.

"We have to go," she whispered. She once more talked with demons, asking about Jonas. This time she said she was working for a head demon, using powerful names. The lower-level demons pointed her in the direction they thought Jonas was staying. That evening Billie waited for Paige to fall back asleep before she projected to the Halliwell Manor.

This time the three older sisters were awake when she arrived.

"Billie," Phoebe said, "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Paige is sleeping. There was a demon attack earlier which is why I left. I don't know when we'll be back. We've searched for days for him."

"You said something about astral projection last time," Prue said.

"Yes, I can take-," she stopped talking, "I have to go." And then she left. The older sisters looked at each other not sure how to continue.

"Paige, wake up." Paige woke up half asleep and saw the group of demons pass by. She and Billie stayed in the shadows until they were out of site. Before they continued Paige emptied her stomach of what she ate earlier.

"Paige, we should go home. Staying down here isn't good for you," Billie said.

"It's not this place, trust me," Paige said, "I'm fine."

"Then what is it? Paige, let me help you. Let's go back to the Manor." Paige told her no and then they heard demons arrive.

"Look here," a demon snarled seeing Paige and Billie. There were only two demons. He smiled his yellow, cracked teeth showing. With both of their powers down and being out of potions they resorted to hand to hand combat. She forgot that she had packed an extra athame in her bag and tossed it to Billie. Paige stabbed her demon in the heart and watched him go up in flames. She stepped back and heard Billie scream.

Billie was on the ground holding her side, her athame beside her. The demon stepped forward, ready to advance onto Paige. Paige attacked him and eventually vanquished him. She knelt down to examine the now unconscious Billie.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review with your thoughts! I'll be taking a hiatus for a while and will be back in December. While waiting for the 11th chapter please check into my other story that I will be continuing to update: Estelle: The Last of the Fire Fae. For those who read The Rise of the Power of Four the epilogue will be up tomorrow. I hope you continue reading Unraveling Secrets! Charmed Always- K_


End file.
